


吃醋引发的一件小事

by shirley2113



Category: EXO, Kray - Fandom, 吴亦凡 - Fandom, 张艺兴 - Fandom, 繁星
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirley2113/pseuds/shirley2113
Summary: （伪）破镜重圆了解一下
Kudos: 4





	吃醋引发的一件小事

01  
吴亦凡和张艺兴吵架了。  
虽说两人在一起也有十几个年头了，从少年走向青年，忍过了七年之痒，但还是不敌异地恋的艰辛。  
年少的悸动早已埋藏在心底，热恋的激情也将消退殆尽，无言的默契或许才是两人的日常写照。  
等等，这不是岁月安好、现世安稳的时候，因为两人吵架了。  
上次两人冷战的时候，是吴亦凡最先妥协，但他这次缇娜附身，说什么也不肯先低头示好。  
张艺兴也是十几年如一日的固执，就是吴亦凡解约回国的时候，他也没有一句挽留，只是晚上在寂静的夜里默默哭红了双眼。  
况且这件事想来错也不在他，谁叫吴亦凡上次一回来就向他扑过来，也不问他累不累，就按着他从下午做到大半夜。  
等他醒来的时候，床边的位置都已变凉。  
张艺兴揉着酸软的腰腿摸索着旁边的手机，给吴亦凡的微信发了句：冷战吧。  
即便后来吴亦凡辩解说，他留了纸条，张艺兴还是跟他置气。

02  
吴亦凡因为繁忙的行程，把这件事抛之脑后，但张艺兴没忘，两人就这样僵了大半个月。  
直到吴亦凡某次无意中点开追剧的软件，看见张艺兴街舞3的视频合集，鬼使神差地点开了。  
开始还维持一副面瘫脸，看着张艺兴在耍帅，但心里已经开始不停的发弹幕：  
艺兴最美！艺兴最帅！  
哈哈，这是我的人，你们得不到的！  
话说那啥的时候捶我的绵羊拳也不重，怎么这个就这么恐怖呢？像是要出了屏幕来揍我一样？？！  
wait a minute……我是不是忘了什么事——我还没哄人的o((⊙﹏⊙))o  
张艺兴拍摄的时候确实也憋着一口气，想着自己的krump能不能施加到吴亦凡那个渣男身上？瞬间就更有力气了呢！  
吴亦凡本来就有一点酸，现场围观的人有那么好的福利，能在现场看到他家兴兴跳舞，他都没看到过！！！  
当他发现自家兴兴主动跟W互动，而W没看见的时候，顿时化身一颗柠檬精，也不管两人是不是还在冷战，就截图发了过去，顺便加上一句╭(╯^╰)╮哼！

03  
发完才发现还没哄人的吴亦凡：  
啊～啊～西湖的水～我的泪～ ฅ(⌯͒•̩̩̩́ ˑ̫ •̩̩̩̀⌯͒)ฅ  
于是他只能压下之前的高贵冷艳，抛下之前的傲娇，乖乖的。  
自己的人不宠着还能怎样呢？  
于是吴亦凡对张艺兴展开了身心各方面的公式，重振雄风，终于哄好了人。  
2020年11月7日，他们结束了十二年的爱情长跑，在爱尔兰领了证，而吴亦凡也终于抱得美人归。  
· 童话版结局  
在那遥远的国度，有两个英俊的王子，他们肩负着王子的使命，治理国家的重任。他们性福地生活在了一起，两个国家也在他们的治理下和睦相处。  
他们一个作词，一个作曲，天生一对。每天都会从城堡里传出断断续续的声音……  
· 未来版结局  
在张艺兴的广州场演唱会上，吴亦凡作为特邀嘉宾，两个合唱了《彩虹》，引爆了繁星Kray超话，fxer们直呼，磕到真的了！！！  
在吴亦凡的长沙场演唱会上，张艺兴作为特邀嘉宾，两人再度合作《call you mine》，唱到Kris&Lay in the house，两人相视一笑。  
安可的时候，两人手牵手，肩并肩站在一起，背景是漫天星光。

不论未来有多远，我们一直都在


End file.
